characterfandomcom-20200223-history
YTV (UK
YTV is a Canadian English-language Category A cable and satellite television specialty channel that is owned by Corus Entertainment. Its programming consists of original live-action and animated television series, movies, and third-party programming from the U.S. cable channel Nickelodeon and other distributors. YTV operates two time-shifted feeds, running on Eastern and Pacific Time Zone schedules. It is available in over 11 million Canadian households as of 2013. The "YTV" moniker was originally thought by some viewers to be an abbreviation for "Youth Television"; however, the channel's website has denied this, despite the fact that the network originally branded itself as a youth network at launch. History Launched on September 1, 1988 at 7PM EST with a preview special by John Candy, YTV was the successor to two prior special programming services operated by various Ontario cable companies beginning in the late 1970s. The two largest shareholders in YTV were two cable companies, Rogers Cable and a company known as CUC Broadcasting, which was later acquired by Shaw Communications. By 1995, through various acquisitions and trades, Shaw had secured full control of YTV; it was spun off as part of Corus Entertainment in 1999. The channel continues to be owned by YTV Canada, now wholly owned by Corus Entertainment. In 1998, YTV began to use a Nickelodeon-style "gross-out" factor in its branding, with much less slime, and began using the slogan "Keep It Weird". Over the years, YTV used a number of different on-air logos, featuring the same arrangement of white letters on various bizarre and imaginative creatures. The logo used on production credits, and presumably the "official" logo, features this arrangement on a red screen of a stylized purple television set. The channel's advertisements often focused on promoting the brand through crude humour. In the fall of 2005, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any gross-out tactics. In the spring of 2006, the simple logo first appeared on YTV's promos and even appeared on credits of YTV's newer original programming. In 2007, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In September 2009, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. Variations to the bumpers were reduced. Instead, there are large, opaque digital on-screen graphics telling viewers which programs are coming next, and promotions of the programs. In September 2012, the logo was changed aesthetically. In 2013, following Corus Entertainment completing their acquisition of TELETOON Canada Inc, the channel began airing reruns of select Teletoon programming, including original and acquired series. Programs of note British sitcoms In its early years, YTV filled its schedule with older or more obscure types of acquired programs not normally seen on other services. British sitcoms were used to fill prime time slots, and remained on the channel's late night schedule for well over a decade, including the North American premiere of Red Dwarf and the improv series Whose Line is it Anyway?. Programs such as Are You Being Served?, Keeping Up Appearances, and Yes Minister were broadcast in late night time slots, and aired free of time and content edits. However, in 2003 when YTV began marketing its late night hours towards older youth viewers, it decided to remove the remaining shows from the schedule. ''Power Rangers'' In 1993, YTV obtained the Canadian broadcast rights to the action-adventure series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which aired weekday afternoons and Saturday mornings on the channel, trailing the American broadcast by several months. However, due to complaints sent to the Canadian Broadcast Standards Council about the violent content, YTV was pressured to remove the series from its lineup. Although not a member of the CBSC board, YTV complied and pulled the series before the end of its first season. While a phone-in poll was conducted to see if viewers wanted Mighty Morphin Power Rangers back on YTV, no further installments of the Power Rangers series aired on the channel. Though commercials for Power Rangers toys and videos were advertised on YTV, Fox and the CanWest Global System stations became the only broadcasters of the series in Canada. Later versions of the series ran on Family from 2003 to 2010. Through its program distribution agreement with Nickelodeon U.S., the Power Rangers franchise began airing on YTV sister channel Nickelodeon Canada with the debut of Power Rangers: Samurai; that series later began airing on YTV on May 7, 2011, effectively bringing the franchise back to the channel that had previously barred it. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' In 1997, YTV premiered the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer one week before it began airing concurrently in the United States on The WB. The mature subject matter of the series catered to an older audience, but was often aired in the late afternoon, however YTV aired the series uncut and in its entirety. It became one of the highest rated programs on the channel[citation needed]. One parental complaint was mockingly read on-air by former The Zone host Paul McGuire. YTV's broadcast continued even after Buffy the Vampire Slayer moved to UPN in the United States, not only making the U.S. broadcast more widely available in Canada, but also gradually leading to a notable increase in violent and sexual content. For its entire run, Buffy the Vampire Slayer aired before the Canadian watershed of 9:00 p.m. EST. The only exception was the season six episode "Seeing Red", which premiered at 9:00 p.m. EST in 2002 due to extreme content ''Farscape'' In 1999, YTV broadcast the North American debut of the Farscape sci-fi series but in 2000, it did not acquire the rights to the show's second season and skipped the cliffhanger finale to the first season. Anime YTV hosted the North American broadcast premiere of Sailor Moon in August 1995. The final 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R were dubbed specifically for the Canadian market. Series such as Dragon Ball and Pokémon were broadcast on the channel in following years. In 2000, YTV broadcast Gundam Wing, airing an edited version of the series at 11:30 p.m. ET on weeknights. In late 2003 InuYasha premiered on the network. Its popularity with teen viewers brought about the creation of the "Bionix" block in 2004, which aired on Friday nights, and included Gundam SEED. YTV aired Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex at midnight because its adult content; the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex episode "Jungle Cruise" was not aired by the channel. On September 29, 2006 YTV Canada Inc. announced it had applied to the CRTC for permission to launch a Category 2 English-language specialty channel called The Anime Channel. The proposal included minimum 85% animated and related programming and maximum 15% information-based programming, targeted at adults over the age of 18. A meeting with the CRTC was held on November 14, 2006. On January 30, 2007, CRTC approved the application for the licence to run until August 31, 2013. The licence allowed the channel to allocate not less than 65% of the broadcast year to anime programs, not more than 35% of the broadcast year to anime-related programs, not less than 85% of the broadcast year to programming from categories 7(d; theatrical feature films aired on TV), 7(e; animated television programs and films) and 7(g; other drama), with no more than 15% of the broadcast year dedicated to information based programs. Corus Entertainment did not apply for an extension to launch this channel and failed to launch this channel within the required 36-month period. Between the end of Limbo and the beginning of "Bionix", YTV launched the Anime Master forum. The Anime Master character is portrayed as a red-suited masked ninja, dubbed in Snit's voice, and has made a few guest appearances in The Zone and "Vortex" segments. Live-action show hosts have also done interviews in Anime North, most of the guests being voice actors for popular animated shows on the channel. The interviews were shown in the live action segments between programmes (called Animinutes), or as a separate block. In 2009, YTV moved the Bionix block from Friday to Saturday nights, cutting down the length and number of anime series on the block significantly. On February 7, 2010, the Bionix block ended. Anime series currently broadcast by YTV include Pokémon and Beyblade: Metal Saga. Programming YTV's schedule primarily features children's and teen-oriented programming, with target audiences ranging from preschoolers to young adults. At the upper-end of this range are repeats of dramas such as Smallville. It aired a significant number of British sitcoms in late night, My Family for example, but these have been dropped. It was the first channel to air the first completely computer-animated series ReBoot, and it broadcast the North American premiere of Sailor Moon. While some of its shows are targeted at a younger audience, others are intended for older teenagers, with some of the shows dealing with mature content and adult themes. While it produces or commissions a substantial portion of its programming, YTV also acquires and airs most of the original series broadcast by the similar American service Nickelodeon, which was not available in Canada until Corus launched a domestic version of the channel on November 2, 2009. Because of strong contractual ties, YTV has exclusive access to all Nickelodeon animated titles, and to date has aired every one of these programs. However, rights to some Nickelodeon live-action series were given to Family Channel from the 1990s to the mid-2000s. Current programming Original programming Animated(UK) *''Pokémon'' (April 3, 1999 – 2016) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (March 4, 2000 – present) *''The Fairly OddParents(2001 series)(June'' 26, 2002 – 2010) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal(2011 series)'' (June 3rd 2012 – 2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(October 2012 series)(December 4'', 2012 – present) *''Littlest Pet Shop(2012 series)(April 5th 2013 - ) *Monsters VS Aliens'' (May 5, 2014 – present) *''Sanjay And Craig'' (November 2, 2015 – present) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (September 7, 2013 – present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (October 22, 2014 – present) *''Digimon Fusion'' (February 28, 2014 – present) *''Breadwinners'' (March 9, 2015 – present) *''6teen'' (July 14, 2007 - present) *''Spliced'' (July 12, 2014 - present) *''Wayside'' (July 14, 2010 - present) *''Monster Buster Club'' (Original run November 20, 2008 – October 14, 2009) *''Kid VS Kat'' (Original run: October 22, 2012 - June 4, 2013) *''League Of Super Evil'' (Original run: March 7, 2009 - August 25, 2012) *''Big Time Rush'' (Original run:'August 6, 2010 - August 2, 2013) *Sidekick'' ('''Original run November 1, 2010 - September 14, 2013) *''Victorious'' (Original run November 22, 2010 - February 2, 2013) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (Original run: October 13, 2012 - May 31, 2013) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (Original run:'April 1, 2012 - August 17, 2013) *Rated A for Awesome'' ('Original run:'September 3, 2011 – February 25, 2012) *''Life with Boys'' ('Original run:'September 9, 2011 – November 2, 2013) *''Sam And Cat'' ('''Original run: November 22, 2013 - July 17, 2014) *Jimmy Two-Shoes(2012-2016) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers(2011-2013) *Seven Little Monsters(2002-2008) *Storm Hawks(2008-2009) Former programming Original programming Live-action series *''15/Love(3 September 2011)'' *''PopGirl(5 May 2013)'' *''Nickelodeon Germany(2 May 2011)'' *''2030-CE(2000-2007)'' *''YTV US(1 November 2010)'' *''28:48(5 August 2005)'' *''The Adventures Of Shirley Holmes(1998-Present)'' *''Big Wolf On Campus(2006-2007)'' *''Breaker High(1 February 2005)'' *''Catwalk(5 September 2006)'' *''Family Biz(2008-2010)'' *''Freaky Stories(1998-2011)'' *''Fries With That? (30 November 2005)'' *''How To Be Indie(2012-2013)'' *''I Was a Sixth Grade Alien(2000-2011)'' *''Dark Oracle(2005-2007)'' *''Guinevere Jones(31 May 2006)'' *''Maniac Mansion(2000-2001)'' *''Mental Block(5 March 2002)'' *''Mr Young(2012-Present)'' *''The New Addams Family(1999-2012)'' *''Prank Patrol(4 April 2010)'' *''CBBC(1 September 2006-5 May 2012)'' *''YTV US(5 March 2008)'' *''Radio-Active(1999-2005)'' *''Student Bodies(1998-2002)'' *''Survive This(1999-2000)'' *''System Crash(6 November 2001)'' *''That's So Weird(5 August 2003)'' *''Unnatural History(1 January 2012)'' *''Vampire High(26 October 2009)'' *''The Zack Files(2002-2004)'' Reality/competition/variety series Teen Mix! *''The Adrenaline Project(6pm-7pm)'' *''Clips(7:30pm)'' *''Game Gurus(7:40pm)'' *''Hit List(8pm)'' *''In Real Life(9pm-9:20pm)Shorts'' *''It's Alive!(9:30pm)'' *''The Next Star(10pm)'' *''Uh Oh!(11pm)'' *''Video & Arcade Top 10(11:30pm)'' *''Zoink'd(12am-6am)'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers(1 August 2006-2011)'' *''Beast Machines(2010-2012)'' *''Being Ian(1 February 2005-2009)'' *''Beyblade Metal Fury(2015-2016)'' *''Beyblade Metal Masters(2012-2013)'' *''The Boy(5 November 2005)'' *''Captain Flamingo(31 May 2006-2008)'' *''Casper's Scare School(2010-2011)'' *''Count Duckula(1998-2002)'' *''Edgar And Ellen(2010-2013)'' *''Galidor(19 October 2009)'' *''Martin Mystery(1 January 2005-2007)'' *''Mona The Vampire(22 August 1999-2010)'' *''Monster By Mistake(2002-2007)'' *''Monster Warriors(2000-2007)'' *''Pound Puppies(2011 TV Series)(1 January 2012-2014)'' *''Re-Boot(23 May 2005)'' *''Redakai:Conquer The Kairu(2014-2016)'' *''Ruby Gloom(2012-2013)'' *''The Screech Owls(2004-2005)'' *''Seriously Weird(2002-2005)'' *''Shadow Raiders(1 December 2003)'' *''Short Circutz(2 January 2004)'' *''Stickin Around(1998-2002)'' *''Team Galaxy(2007-2011)'' *''Three Delivery(1 November 2008-2009)'' *''Twisteria(1 November 2002)'' *''Ultimate Book Of Spells(1 January 2002-2007)'' *''Viva Piñata(21 November 2006-2010)US On May 5 2006'' *''Watership Down(1999-2002)'' *''Weird Years(23 May 2006)'' *''Xcalibur(5 December 2005)'' *''Yvon Of The Yukon(2002-2008)'' *''Zeke's Pad(1 January 2008-2009)'' *''Zixx(2008-2012)'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force Five(3 September 2012-2014)'' News/Infotainment Programming Schedule:2009 *''5pm-5:30 The Anti-Gravity Room(NEW TO YTV UK)'' *''6pm YTV News'' *''6:15 YTV Rocks'' Acquired programming Animated series *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Action League Now!'' *''Action Man'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''Alpha2Omega'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Anatole'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Anthony Ant'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Astro Boy (1980)'' *''Astro Boy'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Big Teeth, Bad Breath'' *''Birdz'' *''BlackStar'' *''Blake's 7'' *''Blaster's Universe'' *''Bleach'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Bob & Margaret'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Bots Master'' *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Cadillacs & Dinosaurs'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' *''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' *''Care Bears'' *''Case Closed'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Channel Umptee-3'' *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Committed'' *''C.O.P.S.'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''D'Myna Leagues'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Daria'' *''Death Note'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Destructoe Brothers on the Run'' *''Detention'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''Digimon'' *''Dino Babies'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dog City'' *''Dog House'' *''Doug'' *''Downtown'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Flyz'' *''The Dreamstone'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dumb Bunnies'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Elephant Boy'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Escaflowne'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' *''Fatherhood'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Generation O!'' *''George and Martha'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Ghostbusters (Filmation version)'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' *''GoGoRiki'' *''Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Gundam SEED'' *''Gundam SEED Destiny'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Happy Ness'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Histeria!'' *''Home Movies'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Insektors'' *''InuYasha'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jem'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jeremy the Different (Retarded) Giraffe'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kitty Cats'' *''Kleo The Misfit Unicorn'' *''Knights of the Zodiac'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Legend of Zelda'' *''The Legend of the Hidden City'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Little Big Kid'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Maid Marian and her Merry Men'' *''Making Fiends'' *''Maple Town'' *''MÄR'' *''The Mask The Animated Series'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Medabots'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Mew Mew Power'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Mighty Hercules'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mischief City'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''Monster by Mistake'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Monsuno'' *''Moville Mysteries'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Naruto'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Night Hood'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''One Piece'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Pandalian'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' *''Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You?'' *''Power Stone'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rex the Runt'' *''Robotboy'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''RollBots'' *''Rugrats'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Santapprentice'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''SD Gundam Force'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Sky Dancers'' *''Smallville'' *''Sonic X'' *''Space: 1999'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''Spy Academy'' *''Squawk Box'' *''Static Shock'' *''Stingray'' *''Street Sharks'' *''Stressed Eric'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Super Mario World'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''The Transformers'' *''The Tripods'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Transformers Armada'' *''Transformers Cybertron'' *''Transformers Energon'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' *''Turbo FAST'' *''What-A-Mess'' *''Weird-Oh's'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Witch Hunter Robin'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The X's'' *''X-Men'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Zatch Bell!'' Live-action series *''2Point4 Children'' *''8 Simple Rules'' *''Adventures in Rainbow Country'' *''The Adventures of Black Beauty'' *''Adventures of the Black Stallion'' *''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Animorphs'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Appreciations'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Are You Being Served?'' *''Art Attack'' *''Audubon Wildlife Theatre'' *''Back to Sherwood'' *''Bad Boyes'' *''Batman'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Blossom'' *''Bonanza'' *''Boy Dominic'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Bottom'' *''Brats of the Lost Nebula'' *''Brotherly Love'' *''Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Carol Burnett Show'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''Catwalk'' *''Camp Cariboo'' *''Circus'' *''Cisco Kid'' *''Crash Zone'' *''Dance on Sunset'' *''Dangerous Minds'' *''Dead Last'' *''Deepwater Black'' *''Deke Wilson's Mini Mysteries'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennis_the_Menace_%281959_TV_series%29 Dennis the Menace'' (1959)] *Dinosaurs'' *''Doctor Who'' (1963-89 series) *''Drake & Josh'' *''The Dr. Fad Show'' *''The Edison Twins'' *''Eerie, Indiana'' *''Endurance'' *''Eric's World'' *''Escape from Scorpion Island'' *''Everybody Hates Chris'' *''Falcon Beach'' *''Fame'' *''Family Ties'' *''Farscape'' *''Fear'' *''Five Times Dizzy'' *''Flipper (1965 version)'' *''Flipper (1995 version)'' *''Follyfoot'' *''The Forest Rangers'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Free to Fly'' *''Friday Night Lights'' *''Gamerz'' *''Genie In The House'' *''Get Smart'' *''Ghosts of Motley Hall'' *''Ghost Trackers'' *''Gigglesnort Hotel'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''The Goodies'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Girlz TV'' *''Gruey'' *''The Hilarious House of Frightenstein'' *''Hollywood's 10 Best'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Home and Away'' *''House of Anubis'' *''How to Rock'' *''I Love Mummy'' *''In a Heartbeat'' *''Incredible Story Studio'' *''The Intrepids'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''Just Like Mom'' *''Kangaroo Club'' *''Katts and Dog'' *''Keeping Up Appearances'' *''Kidd Video'' *''Kids Can Rock and Roll'' *''Kids Corner'' *''The Kids of Degrassi Street'' *''Kyle XY'' *''Lassie (1997 version)'' *''Leo and Me'' *''Let's Go'' *''Life Unexpected'' *''The Littlest Hobo'' *''The Little Vampire'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married'' *''Madison'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom'' *''My Brand New Life'' *''My Family'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''My Hometown'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''New Leave It To Beaver'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''The Nick Cannon Show'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''No Sweat'' *''Ocean Girl'' *''The Odyssey'' *''One Foot in the Grave'' *''Paul Daniel's Magic Hour'' *''Paul Hann and Friends'' *''Picture Pages'' *''Positive Parenting'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' *''Puttnam's Prairie Emporium'' *''Radio Free Roscoe'' *''The Red Green Show'' *''Red Dwarf'' *''Press Gang'' *''Ready or Not'' *''Red Dwarf'' *''Robin of Sherwood'' *''Romeo!'' *''Rock 'n' Talk'' *''Ronnie & The Browns'' *''The Roy Rogers Show'' *''Ruby and The Rockits'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''The Saddle Club'' *''The Sausage Factory'' *''Scariest Places On Earth'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''Size Small'' *''Small Talk'' *''Smith & Smith'' *''Snelgrove Snail'' *''Spatz'' *''Stars on Ice'' *''Streetnoise'' *''Surf Shack'' *''Surf's Up! Let's Cook'' *''The Super Dave Osborne Show'' *''S.W.A.L.K'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''Swiss Family Robertson'' *''Take Part'' *''Tarzan'' *''That's Incredible!'' *''The Judge'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''Timeblazers'' *''The Tomorrow People'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Unfabulous'' *''The Waterville Gang'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''Weird Science'' *''What I Like About You'' *''Wheel 2000'' *''The White Shadow'' *''Wide World of Kids'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''Wild Guess'' *''Wild Kingdom'' *''Willy And Floyd'' *''Wipeout Canada'' *''Worzel Gummidge'' *''The Worst Witch'' *''Yes, Dear'' *''Yes Prime Minister'' *''Yes You Can'' *''Young Ones'' *''Young Canada'' *''Young Sherlock'' *''You Can't Do That On Television'' *''Zorro'' Pre-School Programming *''Babar And The Adventures Of Badou(5 August 2010-2014)'' *''The Berenstain Bears(2002 TV Series)(2007-2011)'' *''The Big Comfy Couch(1998-2006)'' *''The Crayon Box(1 January 2005)'' *''George Shrinks(1 January 2002-2008)'' *''Groundling Marsh(1 January 2009)'' *''Kitty Cats(2 November 1999)'' *''Pearlie(11 November 2008-2011)US On September 9 2008'' *''PJ Katie's Farm(1 January 2009)'' *''Rupert(1998-2002)'' *''Saint Bear's Dolls In Hospital(5 May 2003)'' *''Treetown(1999-2002)'' *''Will And Dewitt(1 January 2008-5 April 2009)'' *''Willa's Wild Life(2012-2013)'' *''Wimzie's House(1998-2005)'' Other Acquired Pre-School Programs *''The Adventures Of Dudley The Dragon'' *''Bananas In Pyjamas(Classic)'' *''Casper And Friends'' *''The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That! (2012-2013)'' *''The Charlie Brown And Snoopy Show'' *''The Elephant Show'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Friendly Giant'' *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' *''Lazy-Town(2007-2009)'' *''The Littles'' *''Little Bear'' *''Marie-Soleil(5 January 2008)'' *''Mike The Knight'' *''Once Upon A Hamster'' *''OWL/TV(22 December 2005)'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Panda Bear Daycare(2004-2006)'' *''The Puzzle Place'' *''Romper Room'' *''Ruffus The Dog'' *''Seven Little Monsters(Still)'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''Storytime'' *''Tell-A-Tale-Town(5 September 2007)'' *''Tickle On The Tum'' *''Time To Read'' *''Timothy Goes To School'' *''Wish-Bone(19 June 2001)'' *''The Wonderhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonder_PetsPets(2012-2013)'' BBC Pre-School Programs *''Albert The Fifth Musketeer'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Angelmouse'' *''The Animals Of Farthing Wood(1998-2011)'' *''Balamory'' *''Binka'' *''Bits And Bobs'' *''Bob The Builder'' *''Bodger And Badger'' *''Brum'' *''The Busy World Of Richard Scarry'' *''Camberwick Green'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Come Outside'' *''Crystal Tipps And Alistair'' *''Dino Babies'' *''Dr Otter'' *''El Nombre'' *''Fiddley Foodle Bird'' *''Fingermouse'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fimbles'' *''Funnybones'' *''Greenclaws'' *''Hairy Jeremy(2004-2009)'' *''Happy Families'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' *''Melvin And Maureen's Music-A-Grams(1 January 2007)'' *''Monty The Dog'' *''Mr Benn'' *''Noddy'' (AKA:Noddy In Toyland) *''Philbert Frog'' *''Penny Crayon'' *''Pigeon Street'' *''Pingu'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Postman Pat'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Romuald The Reindeer'' *''The Shiny Show'' *''Spider'' *''Star-Hill Ponies(2002-2004)'' *''Step Inside'' *''Story Makers'' *''Tales Of The Tooth Fairies'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tweenies'' *''Wiggly Park(1 January 2006)'' *''William's Wish Wellingtons(2004-2005)'' Programming blocks Since the channel was launched, YTV has divided its programming into distinct blocks for a variety of reasons. An unnamed programming block which later became "The Treehouse", and "The Afterschool Zone", now known as "The Zone", were the first and second blocks established in the channel's early years. This was done primarily to comply with Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) restrictions on advertising in children's programming: popular imported programming would run a few minutes short because fewer ads are permitted than are allowed on U.S. channels. Instead of filling the time with public service announcements or other filler material, the several minutes between programs were devoted to interaction between live-action hosts. Other blocks, such as "Limbo" and "Bionix", have been created for the specific purpose of designating programming intended for older or specific audiences. Without similar advertising restrictions being applied, these blocks are unhosted. Current programming blocks *''2010:The Zone'' - airing weekday afternoons from 4:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. EST/PST, The Zone is the channel's flagship programming block featuring a mix of animated and live-action series; hosted by Carlos Bustamante. *Schedule From 2010 *4pm Captain Flamingo *4:25 Being Ian *4:50 Kid VS Kat *5:15 Kid VS Kat *5:35 SpongeBob *6pm Movie:Dumbo(1989) *7:55 Sign Off *''2012:The Zone Weekend'' - a weekend morning version of The Zone hosted by Carlos Bustamante; airing from 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. EST/PST. *Schedule From 2012 *7am Jimmy Two Shoes! *7:30 Kid VS Kat *8am Being Ian *8:20 Captain Flamingo *8:35 Full YTV Hats With GI *9am SpongeBob:TOS(09) *9:55 Futz! *10am Jimmy Two Shoes! *12pm Film:Cars(2006) *1:40 Double YTV Shows *''2008:Big Fun Movies'' - a movie block featuring three (and sometimes four) films running back-to-back, beginning on Sunday afternoons at 2:00 p.m. EST/PST; it is hosted by Carlos Bustamante. *Sundays In 2008 *2pm Classic Movie(1975) *4pm Being Ian Marathon Past-Programming Blocks *''Big Fun Weeknights'' - a primetime block airing weeknights from 6:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. EST/PST, featuring live-action comedy shows from Nickelodeon. *''The Treehouse'' - This block was a daily programming block aimed at preschoolers; it was hosted by PJ Todd, PJ Krista, and Jennifer Racicot (PJ Katie), and featured puppets known as The Fuzzpaws. "The Treehouse" aired many shows such as Wishbone, Bananas in Pyjamas, Once Upon a Hamster, Casper and Friends, The Big Comfy Couch,The Littles,'' 'The Crayon Box, Dudley the Dragon, ''Fraggle Rock, and PJ Katie's Farm. This segment originally did not have a specific name, and ran from 10:00 a.m. EST until switching over to "The Afterschool Zone". The original hosts were Jenn Beech and Shandra. Gord Woolvett acted as a substitute PJ for both this block and "The Afterschool Zone". "The Treehouse" block has since been spun off into its own specialty channel, Treehouse TV. *''CBBC on YTV'' - CBBC on YTV was a school hours on YTV which showed CBBC pre-school programming, it was broadcast from 9am – 10am and 2.30pm – 3.30pm. programmes are Fireman Sam, Noddy, Postman Pat, Pingu and much more. *''The Alley'' - The Alley was the original weekend morning programming block, which was hosted by the existing PJs from the weekday segments, along with the Grogs. *''YTV News'' - This series was a half-hour news program aimed at children; it aired on Sundays, Mondays and Tuesdays, and was advertised as being the only national, youth-oriented television newsmagazine. YTV News was hosted by Janis Mackey, Marret Green, Exan, Honey Khan, Cory Atkins, Mark McAllister, and Wilf Dinnick, who covered many stories from Canadian elections to world issues. Viewers of YTV News were encouraged to create their own news editorials about themselves and send them in to be broadcast. YTV News shared facilities with CTV News, and was briefly rebroadcast on CTV on weekend mornings, albeit with the title Wuz Up. *''The Breakfast Zone'' - "The Breakfast Zone" (or "B-Zone") aired in a morning time slot. Originally hosted by Jenn Beech and Paul McGuire, with Aashna Patel soon replacing Beech, the block was intended as a morning version of "The Zone", but functioned more as a long-running single program than an actual block. Programs started at much more arbitrary times as the banter between the live-action hosts became more of a central focus than mere filler material. The block was later rebranded as the "B-Zone", hosted by Taylor, and then rebranded again as the "B-Zone", hosted by PJ Katie (Jennifer Racicot) and Zeke, a curious creature from outer space (performed by puppeteer Todd Doldersun). *''Shift'' - This primetime block aired many of YTV's most popular shows. Some of "Shift's" programming included ReBoot, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Beasties, and Goosebumps. Shift was hosted by Aashna Patel and Paul McGuire. It was dropped in favour of extending "The Zone" by one hour. *''Brainwash'' - A weekend programming block that aired on Saturday and Sunday mornings. It was hosted by Carrie (musician and puppeteer Ali Eisner) and Ed (Shaun Majumder) from a colourful set featuring pipes and video screens. Majumder left the show in 1997 and was replaced by Peter Oldering. The concept was created and originally produced by Kim J. Saltarski and Atul N. Rao, later produced by Karen Young. Brainwash had many slogans such as "Put a spin on your reality", "Headaches are an excellent source of iron", and "YTV's laundromat of choice". The theme was a play on the name using bubbles, washing machines, and brain visuals. Brainwash was similar to "The Zone", but was much longer. It featured programs such as Bump in the Night, Astro Boy, Sailor Moon, and The Pink Panther. Brainwash was eventually replaced with Snit Station. *''Snit Station'' - "Snit Station" replaced "Brainwash" in the weekend morning slot and was hosted by Stephanie Broschart and YTV's robotic mascot, Snit. "Snit Station" programming included Animaniacs, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, Garfield, and Huckleberry Hound. When Snit later left "Snit Station", this block became known as the "Vortex" block. Snit Station was produced by Christine McGlade. *''Limbo'' - "Limbo" was YTV's first block for teenagers and featured programming such as Daria, Stressed Eric, Home Movies, Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married and Downtown. Limbo originally aired from 8:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. EST, but was eventually pushed back to 1:00 a.m. to 5:00 a.m. EST before being cancelled. *''The Dark Corner'' - A programming block that aired on Saturday evenings, "The Dark Corner" featured many of YTV's darker shows, such as Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Freaky Stories, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *''YTV Jr.'' - "YTV Jr." boasted 40 hours of commercial-free programming per week and was aimed at preschoolers. "YTV Jr.'s" programming included Rupert and Nanalan'. This programming block later became obsolete as Treehouse TV, YTV's dedicated children's channel, became widely available; it has since been replaced by YTV PlayTime. *''Vortex'' - "Vortex" aired on YTV from 2001 to June 24, 2006. It was hosted by Stephanie Broschart, who left in 2003 and was replaced by Paula Lemyre. Unlike its predecessors, "Vortex" was exclusive to Saturday mornings; the block was based mainly around action-themed cartoons. It ended on June 24, 2006 upon Lemyre's departure from YTV, and was temporarily replaced by "The Zone Summer Weekends", a weekend edition of The Zone hosted by Stephanie "Sugar" Beard and Carlos Bustamente; however, the shows remained the same until Crunch was launched in September 2006, then ended in September 2013. The block was produced by Christine McGlade. *''Bionix'' - This block was YTV's action programming and anime block airing from September 10, 2004-February 7, 2010. The block aired on Sundays from 12:00 a.m. to 2:00 a.m. EST from September 2009 until the block's demise. Bionix originally aired on Friday nights, and later on Saturday nights, and was a main source for anime programming on YTV. *''3 Hairy Thumbs Up'' - 3 Hairy Thumbs Up was YTV's movie block until 2006, when YTV replaced it with Zapx. After its host left and YTV abandoned the "Keep It Weird!" campaign, the block remained unnamed for a while until Big Fun Movies replaced it. *''2018:Big Fun Weeknights'' - a primetime block airing weeknights from 6:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. EST/PST, featuring live-action comedy series from YTV and Nickelodeon UK. *Schedule From Early 2018 *YTV *6pm Cache Craze *6:30 Cache Craze *7:05 Cache Craze *7:30 Splatalot! *8pm Mr Young *8:30 Mr Young *9pm Sign Off *Nickelodeon UK *10pm Tangled(2010) *11:40 House Of Anubis *YTV *12am Sign Off Until 6am *''2013:CRUNCH!'' *''YTV Playtme'' airs during school time (weekdays 9:00 a.m. to 12:05 p.m. EST/PST) and is aimed at preschoolers; it mostly featured animated series. Unlike YTV's other blocks, YTV Playtime is broadcast commercial-free. *YTV Playtime(2012-2013) *Schedule On Weekdays *9am Will And Dewitt *9:30 Rupert *10am Erky Perky *10:20 Erky Perky *10:40 Clang Invasion *11am School(2006) *11:40 Will And Dewitt *12:05 Erky Perky *12:30 YTV Shows *Schedule On Weekends *From 2012 *Crunch!(8am-9am)(Till '10') *8am Kid VS Kat *9am SpongeBob *10am YTV Shows Program jockeys Until the mid-1990s, YTV called their program jockeys "PJs" in the same vein as disc jockey (DJ) or video jockey (VJ). Current hosts of these segments have since dropped the moniker of PJ. Current program jocks *Carlos Bustamante hosts "The Zone", Big Fun Movies, and The Zone Weekend. Past program jockeys *Stephanie Beard (Sugar) *Elizabeth Becker *Jenn Beech, also known as PJ Jenn *Stephanie Broschart *Andy Chapman *Rachael Crawford *Laura DaSilva *Ali Eisner *Janis Mackey Frayer, also known as PJ "Jazzy" Jan *The Grogs, puppeteers Jamie Shannon and Jason Hopley *Phil Guerrero, also known as PJ "Fresh" Phil *Laurie Gelman *Daryn Jones *Pat Kelly, also known as Random Pat *PJ Krista *Paul McGuire, also known as PJ Paul *Simon Mohos *Ajay Fry *Paula Lemyre *Shaun Majumder (Ed Brainbin) *Aashna Patel, also known as PJ Aashna *Joyce Quansah *Jennifer Katie Racicot, also known as PJ Katie *Michael Quast, also known as Michael Q *Anand Rajaram, who voiced Snit *Atul N. Rao, the puppeteer of the original Snit *PJ Rob *Shandra, also known as PJ "Rockin" Shan *Marty Stelnick, puppeteer *Taylor (Phil McCordic) *PJ Todd *Gordon Michael Woolvett, also known as Gord the PJ Man |} Category:TV Networks